


Cuffs Can’t Hold Me, Darling

by rosebunnies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebunnies/pseuds/rosebunnies
Summary: for one of my close friends heheheh gives u a hug gretchen





	Cuffs Can’t Hold Me, Darling

It was always a nice surprise whenever Rhea took charge. Despite being a foot shorter than her partner, the woman wasn’t afraid to challenge Arasti most times. Whether in the bedroom or not. 

Sure, the hitman loved to use his wit and charm against his shorter, more submissive partner, but a change of pace was never something he would particularly shy away from. And that was the case as he walked through the door of his apartment. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were dim, then he noticed his partner sitting on the couch, idly watching TV... but he couldnt focus on her face before his throat bobbed at what she was wearing. Lingerie. A dark maroon one-piece that hugged their curves perfectly, see through lace practically exposing their chest to him. 

His heart skipped a beat and he watched Rhea look up at him, a devilish smirk on her face. She walked over to him slowly, ensuring he would get a very good look at the stockings and garters that adorned those thighs he loved so much. He watched as her blonde hair that was typically tied into it’s trademark side braid was hanging low as she walked, the sight something he’d only seen a handful of times. A delicate hand was placed on his chest, a lidded gaze seemingly piercing through his soul. 

“Hey darling. I wanted to try something tonight.” 

That was all she said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before slinking away to the bedroom. Arasti had never taken on his shoes and suit jacket faster in his life before hurrying to follow her. 

The lights were dimmed in the bedroom as well, Rhea sitting in the center of the bed. An eager smile landed on her lips as she saw Arasti come into the room. 

“On the bed.” 

It was interesting to hear the woman who typically pleaded for him to fuck her was now throwing around orders. Not that he minded, of course. Arasti switched places with Rhea before she hopped back onto the bed in front of him, placing a hand on his chest like she had done previously. Wordlessly, she gave a light press, nudging him to lay back on the bed. Even now as they straddled him, it was becoming horribly obvious how turned on the man was. 

“Close your eyes baby. I have a surprise.” 

The purr rising from her throat was clearly intentional to rile him up farther, and it worked. Once he closed his eyes, he felt the soft texture of silk covering his eyes. A blindfold. 

“Rhea, what’s gotten you riled up? Haven’t seen you like this before.”

A hot breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Just felt like it. I don’t think you mind though...” An exaggerated roll of her hips onto his groin proved her theory.

Now that his eyes were covered, his other senses immediately heightened. Another sound echoed through the room. Chains. He seemed to stiffen. Rhea only giggled and she softly spoke. 

“I’m just curious how they’ll look on you. Just tap my arm twice if you want them off, ok?” 

There was the Rhea he knew, always concerned for her friends and partner. Suddenly the soft demeanor changed as tension filled the room again. He could only lay there as he felt her grab his arm, securely using the belt like cuff on one wrist, and through the bed frame to the other. A finger ran under the material. 

“Is it too tight?” 

He simply shook his head - he wanted her to let have her fun; he had so much worse done to him, he could handle his wrists being a bit sore. Arasti could suddenly feel Rhea kissing his neck, and he let out a hiss as he felt the woman slowly grind herself against his clothed erection. The sudden turn of roles and sensory deprivation was enticing to him, honestly curious on how far she would take it. A few minutes of this play felt like an eternity, until he heard the noises of a belt being undone, and soon a zipper. Rhea grabbed his cock and peppered the member in small kisses, the heavy groan that left his mouth suddenly hitched as she dragged her tongue along the base, suckling on the tip. 

He desperately wanted to see her so badly, but he knew he was going to stay put for the sake of the woman. Small grunts left the man as Rhea’s mouth danced along the sensitive skin, playfully cold breaths making him twitch in her grasp. Arasti was about to complain that she was taking to long teasing before he changed his mind as he felt her take his entire length. A guttural groan he tried to hide escaped his mouth and was received with a mumbled laugh on the woman’s end. It was dangerous, giving her this much power and quite strangely, he enjoyed it for the most part.

That is, until she took her mouth away once he felt the coil tighten in his chesf. The bed creaked as she sat back up from in between his legs, wiping her mouth. The man groaned and Rhea tutted. 

“You can’t just act like that when I’m being so nice. You know what? I’ve decided you look too nice here for me to ruin you yet. I’m going to go have a glass of wine. I expect you to be here when I’m back.” 

A delicate thump was heard as her feet hit the floor, and he heard her bare footsteps walk down the hall. A string of obscenities left the man was he cursed the woman out. 

“Darling...this isn’t funny. Let me out.” 

“It is for me.” 

He hadn’t used the safe word they agreed on. Footsteps echoed as she made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself half a glass of wine and sitting cross legged on the couch, listening to the profanities that the man was calling from the room. A few seconds and it went silent. As much as she hoped he’d given up, she always knew it was a battle with him.

She nursed her drink, already imagining what she was going to do to him after. A minute passed by and she suddenly had the wine glass plucked from her hands. Before Rhea could react, a large hand pinned her arms behind her back and she was lifted effortlessly off the couch and into a mans chest. How had he gotten out that fast? The cuffs were specifically designed to hold even the strongest of people. Her face paled. How had he even gotten in here without them hearing? They mentally face palmed for a second - curse the man for being an incredibly skilled assassin. 

A deep, heavy breath grazed her neck as she could feel the shit-eating grin stare at her outfit. She lost.


End file.
